Awake
by Ano-chan
Summary: Looks like Ryuji can't sleep, and neither can Taiga.


I recently caught up on the Toradora anime, and I honestly must say that I love it. This short little story simply came to mind while I was watching so I decided to write it up really quick. Please enjoy.

Oh, and this one has no claim to the ToraDora franchise.

* * *

Ryuji tossed and turned in his bed; he simply couldn't find a way to comfortably lie down. The sheets were stifling, choking him, but thrown off, the room was freezing. It didn't help that the bed was getting too small for him, he had to remember to sleep slightly curled, or his feet would hang out the end. Finally, he gave up and threw the sheets aside to sit up in bed. Panting slightly, he slowly stood up, making sure to stay silent so he wouldn't wake his mother or Inko-chan. He tiptoed slowly pass his mother's room and Inko's cage; the only sound was his pajama pants brushing against the tatami mats. Finally, he reached the sliding door to the balcony. Sliding it open, he stepped outside, letting the refreshing night air wash over him.

He slowly rested his head upon the railing, silently staring across at the apartment complex. Before, he hated that building with a passion, it had cut off the only sunlight that had been allowed into their small home, yet now, he didn't think he could imagine life without it. That building was the reason he had gotten to know Minori, that building was what made this year of school one of the best her ever had…and it was where he had met one of the greatest friends he could ask for…

"Eh, baka inu, wake up," Ryuji started, opening his eyes and lifting his head up, he must of dozed off. Bringing his eyes into focus he found himself staring at his friend, and neighbor, Taiga Aisaka.

"Oh, Taiga, what are you doing up?" he asked groggily, trying to wake himself up.

"I couldn't sleep…you too?" Taiga asked, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Yeah…" he answered slowly, turning his head to stare at the dark empty streets. An uncomfortable silence fell between the two, and looking away, Ryuji couldn't see Taiga trying to build enough courage to say something.

"What's wrong?" she finally asked with surprising sincerity, breaking the silence. Ryuji looked back at her and let out another soft sigh.

"I was thinking…about my dad…" he replied, "you know Taiga…sometime I really envy you…"

"Eh? W-why?" Taiga responded shakily, this was not the response she expected, "I-I'm just a tiny tiger with a dirty apartment…" she said quickly, rubbing the back of her head, glad that Ryuji couldn't see her blush in the dark.

"Yeah but…you know your father," he told her, "and I know…he's a horrible excuse for one…but you know him, you got to grow up with him. My father…he got my mother pregnant at seventeen, then died before I was born. The only thing I know about him was that he wore magazines under his coat to prevent being stabbed…"

Taiga stared back in silence, the starlight falling around them; she couldn't remember a time where Ryuji had opened up like this before. Realizing she had to say something, she opened her mouth.

"A-ah…" she replied lamely, blushing angrily at herself.

"And that's not it," he continued, "You're just…strong. You've lived by yourself for such a long time…never asking anyone else for help…" realizing what he was saying, Ryuji quickly shut his mouth and straightened back up from the railing.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to go on like that," he apologized.

"No…it's okay," she told him, nodding her head, "and I'm not that great…I…sort of…envy you too," she finished, her final words trailing off into a whisper.

"Ah…really?" Ryuji asked, his eyes opening wide with surprise.

"Don't get any ideas baka inu! It's just that…you can cook really well, and you're really nice all the time…nothing that important…" she explained quickly, her blush deepening.

"Y-yeah…thanks Taiga…" the silence once more fell around them, each one trying to think of something more to say.

"Uh, Taiga…why couldn't you sleep?" Ryuji finally asked.

"A-ah…" Taiga stammered, "none of your business baka inu!" she answered, crossing her arms across her chest in a huff. Ryuji couldn't help a small grin from forming on his face; he really couldn't be surprised at her answer.

"Right, thanks for…talking with me Taiga," he replied, turning to head back inside, "I'll wake you for breakfast tomorrow."

"Hey!" she yelled back at him, "don't forget to make a lot of fried rice!"

"Of course," he answered easily, opening the porch door, "sweet dreams…Taiga," he added silently as the door shut behind him.

Alone on her porch, the only light from the stars above her, Taiga silently whispered after Ryuji.

"Sweet dreams…Ryuji…" she finished silently before heading back inside.

* * *

Honestly, I tried to plan out the entire story around those last three words. I think it turned out rather decent, though I wish I could've thought've more dialogue. Obviously I meant the story as a Ryuji/Taiga pairing. So please read and review.


End file.
